


100 Years

by prayfordean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayfordean/pseuds/prayfordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "100 Years" by Five For Fighting</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Years

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the song, characters or Supernatural

They say time flashes before your eyes right before you die. In my opinion I’d much rather beat it to the punch than let some Heavenly hocus pocus do it for me.

I’ve always known that my childhood wasn’t the most ideal. What with all of the mother-burning-on-the-ceiling-and-Sam-ingesting-demon-blood nonsense. Yeah. Not much of a picnic if you ask me.

Now my teenage years, those were the days. Sure, being dragged school to school just to appear normal while your dad was off ganking demons wasn’t all shits and giggles. But it wasn’t the worst. All those girls were a treat, especially Amanda Heckerling. Although, I wasn’t about to go off and meet her parents. I didn’t roll like that.

Then there was when dad disappeared when I was 26. Having to drag Sammy’s ass away from Stanford didn’t necessarily please me but we both knew it was for the best. If I could have, I would have left him to his happiness with Jess. They were going to get married! But family was family, and Sam was more than willing to help me search for Dad.

My 30’s were one hell of a ride. After Sam dove straight into the pit, my life was supposed to continue, right? Living with Lisa and Ben showed me that there was a life outside of hunting; that I could actually have peace in my life! But the moment Sam waltzed back from Hell, I knew what I had to do. He needed me and I needed him. Our mission had to continue—

“You’ve grown frail…”

And then there was that winged son of a bitch; the one that always came to save my ass whenever Sammy and I couldn’t handle our own problems. His dark brown hair, blue eyes and worn out trench coat was always a relief for me. I never admitted it.

“That’s what happens when you grow old, Cas. You turn all wrinkly and sooner or later the big man upstairs says it’s time to come home. Isn’t that right?”

I turn my head to the right and there he is. Sitting calmly at my hospital bedside, that handsome angel was there. Even in my last hours, he couldn’t let me be alone, hmm?

Pursing his lips, Cas merely watched him. He always did that. As if he was trying to figure me out or something.

“I honestly didn’t expect you to last this long. But your fighting spirit is a strong one”. Unlike before, Cas’s voice was smooth. The gravelly tone had dissipated. “Why is it that Sam is in the waiting room?”

“You…you obviously don’t know me after all these years?” I chuckle, “My damn ego can’t let that kid watch me die again….”

Castiel reached his hand up and caressed my cheek. “Dean…”

“Don’t even start, assbutt. I know”. I had to quote him. That word was priceless.

The silence in the room was nearly unbearable. Great job, Winchester. I smiled half-heartedly at my angel, giving as much effort as I can to grasp his free hand. Cas knew his intentions and interlocked their fingers.

“92 years…it went by in a blink of an eye”, I breathe out, a lone tear glided down my cheek.

“And in those 92 years you’ve lived a life that nobody else ever has. You’ve been to hell and back, you’ve died more times than one can count, you’ve met people that have changed your life. ”

Damnit Cas. Getting all mushy with me when I’m vulnerable! Tears welled up in my eyes but meeting with Cas’s ceased their flow.

“Cas, I have a question since you think you’re a know-it-all…”

“Anything Dean. Go ahead.”

The words rolled right off my tongue. Another tear dripped down as I spoke. If Sammy could see me now, he’d probably slap me to get me back to my senses.

“Do you think I did the best I could? That I did a good job?”

A sweet kiss pressed into his lips, my sadness coming to an end as quickly as it started.

“You did well, Dean. I promise you that….” Cas confirmed, his touch relaxing to my aged body.

My last memory was fuzzy. I can’t quite remember it but I’m pretty sure Cas squeezed my hand as I drifted off and rambled off a prayer or something. After all these years, Cas was still by my side. Our so called ‘profound bond’ was actually a powerful one. In my final moments he was there. That meant a lot.

I’m glad that my angel was there to bring me to my peace…


End file.
